Shadows of the Past
by CrazyRae01
Summary: The guys must rely on a few of Duo's old friends to catch a deadly assassin on the loose. The only problem? The assassin isn't human.
1. Crimson Spill in the Moonlight

Prologue

A figure swiftly ran down the darkened hallways, body melting into the shadows as if it was one, the only thing showing its presense was a reflecting flash from the tainted blade which danced through the tension filled air to a deadly tune. The blade made contact with anyone in the figure's path, splattering crimson on the tile floors and white walls. The only other thing seen within the darkness was the worst thing of all, the figure's dark, wine red eyes. The eyes pierced a deadly glare into the hearts of anyone who caught sight of the fathomable pools of blood.  
The figure continued its way, turning left after seeing a group of soldiers racing toward it, guns in hand, loaded and ready to fire freely at their will. It ran straight inside an open elevator door and found itself in a dead end, the mask covering any features of worry or fear that may have displayed on its face. A shout from some of the soldiers caught its attention and the figure jumped up, grabbing a hold on a small handle, attached to a small escape door on the ceiling, and used the weight of its body to yank the door open. Grabbing a hold on the sides of the newly made opening, the figure pulled its body through it just as the soldiers entered the cart. A gunshot alerted their systems, followed closely by another one, and the last thing the group remember was the sick feeling of their stomachs in their throats as they fell fast down a five story elevator shaft. The figure clinging to a metal link which pulled it up the shaft and to the top floor, otherwise known as its destination.  
The figure exited the shaft and ran straight for the door at the end of the corridor, entering the room without a sound, immediately catching sight of the only other person in the room. A man stood, gazing out the large window as if he was awaiting for the figure to arrive, but never moved an inch as the figure caught it in a headlock, silver blade tainted with the blood of his followers positioned dangerously at his neck.  
"I see you have arrived young one," the man said to the masked figure, shrowded within the darkness of its clothing.  
"So what if I have. The real thing I'm more interested about is what got into your mind of trying to even attack the others?" the masked figure demanded, voice disguised causing it to be difficult to make a definite choice on the figure's gender.  
"Money," the man replied, greed flashing in his eyes.  
"Wrong answer"  
The blade glided against the man's throat, slicing the flesh open, blood instantly sputtering freely to the ground, and down the length of the blade, soaking the figure's gloved hands. Letting go of the man, allowing him to collapse, the figure turned the the security camera, giving it a mock salute, before the dark, cold ruby eyes winked and the figure disappeared, the shadows seemingly swallowing it up. 


	2. Calling Old Friend, Calling Old Friend

**Chapter One**

Heero glanced up from the screen as it went black, the tape from the video running out, his cold Persian blue eyes glaring at the blank screen. He shook his head, brown bangs falling over his eyes, casting a shadow over his eyes as his mind drifted into a deep thought, his companions surrounding him, talking amongst themselves.

"We've been trying to track this guy down, and it's nearly impossible. There are no tracks and the assassin knows how to clean up after himself. For all we know his eyes could be covered by contact lenses, and the clothing, along with voice, conceals any type of gender at all. So, where do we start?" Quatre analyzed, his blue eyes wide with horror at the display of the newest murder from their mysterious killer.

"Who knows? This guy has us running in circles constantly," Wufei snorted, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

Heero then look up sharply, his gaze landing on the uncommonly quiet Duo, whose eyes seemed trained on the dark oak table, "You aren't telling us something Maxwell."

Duo didn't look up, his vision seemed to sharpen onto the table, "I don't know anything, but I think I know of someone who could."

"Maxwell, if every scientist and data anaylists can't figure out who it is, what makes you think you would?" Wufei snapped, receiving a glare from the teen, his long braid shifting as his head snapped up.

"I never said I would know. I just have an old friend I met before the wars and I think we could use the help," Duo's voice trailed off softly.

"but...?" Trowa cut in quietly, emerald green eyes cooly glanced over the American teen.

"Nothing, it's just that I wouldn't jump to conclusions if I were you guys," Duo informed.

Heero glared, "How can we trust this friend of yours? Just because it's your word?"

Duo looked at the white ceiling, "Well, I suppose we can test Yamino. So," Duo looked up at the group. "are we going to give Yamino a call?"

Everyone looked at each other and Quatre sighed, "We can't lose trying."

The three quiet ones nodded relunctantly, causing Duo to stand up and walk out of the study, the guys watching after him. Duo entered his room and immediately sent a message to Yamino, sighing softly as he felt his throat become scratchy. He stood up, wanting to get a drink. Duo walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, grabbing a bottle of water. Closing the door, he leaned against the counter top, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

_ Why do I have a feeling that Yamino does have something to do with this? This is Yamino's style of fighting, and if it isn't, it's one of the others. I just hope Yamino isn't a part of this._

He closed his eyes, a pair of dark, blue-violet eyes flashed in his mind, causing him to drop his bottle, water seeping through the cracks seperating the individual tiles on the floor, his eyes wide with sorrow.

He shook his head, grabbing towel and allowing it to soak up the water, picking it up and throwing it into the sink. He glanced over his shoulder to see Heero standing in the doorway, "What do you want?"

Heero glared at him, "Who is this Yamino?"

"Yamino is a friend I met on the streets on L2. Quick on the feet, and Yamino had the best street smarts. Kind of a loner though. Yamino was really good at slipping into places and always had a nack for obtaining a high amount of knowledge," Duo remersed, a soft smile lifting the corner of his lips. "We split up when I was sent to the Maxwell Orphanage and I hadn't seen Yamino until I snuck aboard Dr. Howard's ship. Yamino was a mechanic on Deathscythe Hell, but before I was tricked into doing Operation Meteor, Yamino up and left, saying there was something that needed to be done."

"Where is Yamino now?" Heero asked.

Duo grinned, "Oh, Yamino travels around. I can e-mail Yamino and see if they can drop by."

"They?" Wufei questioned, walking pass Duo and grabbing drink out of the fridge.

"You think Yamino travels alone? No, Yamino and the gang travel everywhere."

Duo stretched his arms above his head before yawning, "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to see you guys later. I'll see if Yamino's up for it."

Duo walked out of the kitchen and headed to his room, laying down on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He smiled softly, shaking his head at the memories that entered his mind.

_ I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again, I guess now I can. Goodnight Yamino, hopefully you wont be so stubborn this time._

Duo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Commander Yamino," a voice pulled a lone figure out of their thoughts, pulling the figure's gaze from the night sky to the speaker, who saluted the lonely figure. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a distress call for you."

The figure's dark, blue-violet eyes rolled in annoyance, "This better be important, because I have things I must meditate on."

"It's from a young teen named Duo Maxwell," the speaker informed.

A flash of confusion flew across the Commander's eyes, "I will take this privately."

The speaker bowed and handed the Commander a laptop, turning and walking off, leaving the Commander alone. Upon clicking a file, the face of the American Gundam Pilot appeared on the screen of the computer, "It's been a while Yamino. I understand you a probably busy, but my comrades and I have come across and assassin that might be down _your_ angle of expertise. Watch the video clip and you may understand what I'm coming at. If you accept this, the other pilots will want to test you on the basics. I will be staying at Winner Mansion Thirteen in Osaka, Japan on Earth. Hopefully you will accept, because I'd...like to see you again."

Yamino watched the clip, eyes never wavering with any emotion, until the screen went black. Yamino's eyes darkened and a small silver ring surrounded the dark, blue-violet pools, the computer spontaneuosly smashing to bits.

"Cadet!" Yamino called out, instantly gaining a soldier within the area, who saluted to Yamino. "You are to inform Commander Rix, Krin, El, and Trin that we are leaving for Earth as soon as possible, is that understood?"

"Yes Commander!" the soldier saluted before running off, leaving the Commander to gaze at the starry night sky.

_ I'm sorry you are being dragged into this._

"Maxwell!" a voice rang through Duo's ear, causing him to jump up, wide awake.

Wufei glared at him and walked out of the room, cause Duo to lay back on his bed, arms behind his head. He gazed at the ceiling, smiling before he gazed at his clock beside his bed, reading the red flashing numbers, 6:31 PM. Sighing, he sat up and climbed out of bed, slipping on a comfortible pair of clothes before walking down to the living room, immediately joining the guys watching the news. The top story was of some woman named Leanna, who won a ruling over Alliance's new form of information, stating that the public should not be able to use such technology for everyday use.

The guys were interrupted by Rashid entering the room, bowing slightly, "Master Quatre, there is a person here to see Mister Maxwell."

Duo stood up, and with the others following, and headed toward the entrance way of the house.

Standing in the entrance way was a girl their age, her long pitch black hair fell over her shoulders into two French twists, dark purple highlights seen in the lighting as she moved around. Her eyes, which surveyed the room carefully, were covered by black lenses of a pair of shades, which went with her complete black outfit. Duo gasped, causing her to glance in their direction, only to be caught in a hug by the American teen, who swung her around.

"I can't believe you came!" Duo shouted as he set her down on her feet, his eyes roaming over her.

"Well, when the almighty Duo Maxwell sends me a clip from a security camera and asks for help...you tend to wonder what's wrong," the young girl replied, pushing her shades on top of her head, revealing a pair of stunning, blue-violet eyes incased within a thin silver ring.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you accepted." Duo replied, turning to the guys. "Guys, this is Yamino, Yamino, these are my friends, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner, the owner of the house."

The guys were about to say something when the girl interrupted, "Accepted what? I just want to know where the hell you got this footage from."

Duo looked at the girl, hurt flashing through his eyes, "You mean you wont help us?"

"It's not that I don't trust your judgement, it's just...I'm not fond of Preventers," the raven-haired stranger replied softly.

Silence fell on the group before Wufei stated something on the guy's minds, "YAMINO'S A GIRL?"

Duo rubbed the back of his head sweatdropping, "um..yea...I didn't mention that did I?"

The girl shook her head, "Look, I can't stay long, I'm suppose to meet up with someone..but I'll analyze this clip and get back to you..I'll be in the area, so don't be afraid to look me up."

Duo looked like she had slapped him, sorrow written all over his face, "But you just got here. Please...don't tell me you're leaving already?"

Yamino's strangely colored eyes landed on Duo's cobalt blue eyes, before she sighed softly, "Duo, we have much to catch up on. Why don't you meet me in the park tomorrow..say three o' clock?" Duo's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "but don't bring your comrades."

She bowed respectively before walking out of the house, leaving Duo confused. Turning to the others he smiled weakly, "She wasn't always like that."

Yamino entered a dark house, the eerie shadows surrounding her with comfort. Her saddened eyes gazed up at a painting that hung above the mantle of the fireplace, the family portait gazed back down, eyes glowing with the shadows that danced from the lights the flames gave off. She glared at one figure in the painting before turning to the staircase, walking up them slowly.

_ What do I tell him? He'd be just like the Doctor, jumping to conclusions._

She entered a bedroom, dark violet walls reflecting the small lights the many candles gave off, she kneeled down, legs folded underneath her. She tilted her head forward, her black treases falling forward.

_ Everything is darkening. Soon enough, everyone on this planet will see what the night has already lost, but they are unable to see until now._

She bowed softly, before crawling into the oversized bed, closing her eyes, hands resting behind her head.

_ Soon enough, the lost souls will be able to arise and fight for what they've lost. Soon enough, I will fulfill a promise I've kept ever since the day I arrived._

Her eyes opened softly, her gaze landed on a oak case, a deadly sword incased within the glass. Shuddering she turned over so her back was to it, her eyes closing as her mind drifted into the usual nightmare.


	3. Changing Currents

**Chapter Two**

CrazyRae: Welcome, I wanted to get the Prologue and the first chapter in before I introduced myself and put out the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: As you probably figured out I don't own any characters from the Gundam Wing series...because I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction story if i did...and Heero would definitely be mine O.O...

**

* * *

**

Duo entered the living room the next day, a smile on his lips as he sat on the couch, pulling Quatre's attention away from his chess game with Trowa.

"Good morning Duo," the blond teen greeted him, before making a move, which counter-acted the quiet teen's previous move.

Duo nodded in reply, "Sorry if Yamino offended you last night. She's can be like Heero at times, which is why I don't mind Heero as much as you guys use to."

Quatre smiled softly, "It's ok, I'm sure she has her reasons. She must be nice if she is on your A-list of friends."

"I wouldn't call her nice. She's tough, and always has an eye out for those who need help. She's the reason I actually survived living on the streets, she always was tough on us and sort of showed us the ropes," Duo remersed, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"She even almost had me caught one time, trying to teach me how to weasle my way out of a tight spot. It's come in handy even now," Duo replied, as an cry of rage filled the house.

Wufei ran into the room, his hair gloped together with a sticky, gold substance. Onyx black eyes glared, his body shaking with anger.

"Maxwell!"

Duo grinned at Quatre and Trowa, "That's my cue."

He jumped up and dashed out of the room, Wufei hot on his heels yelling indecent words and threats, causing Duo to retort with laughter.

Thirty minutes passed and Duo re-entered the living room, now seeing Heero sitting in a chair, typing on his laptop, who glanced up as he entered. Heero seemed busily typing, which caught Duo's curiosity.

"Whatcha doing Hee-man?" Duo asked.

"Research."

Duo rolled his eyes at the short-worded answer, leaning back on the couch.

"Do you think your friend will help us?" Quatre asked, looking up at the braid-haired teen.

Duo looked over at the blond, "I can try and convince her. She's grown accustomed to disliking Preventers, she's always been different, and her work ethics are looked down on."

"Why?" Heero demanded.

"She's a mercenary, she goes to the highest bidder...sometimes she'll actually choose without the price. Preventers don't take Mercenaries lightly, because they can be bought and sold easily. Yamino is quick at killing her target if she has to assassinate someone..and it's always clean. She doesn't like having to spill blood, but for some reason, she has this thought in her head that she has to." Duo informed, his eyes growing soft. "She seems to be fighting for something and always hides herself from anyone who tries to get too close."

"So, you want us to ask help from a mercenary? Great, who knows who she'll tell our information to," Wufei stated, receiving a glare from Duo.

"All the information I bestow upon her is kept confidential. She doesn't give information, she receives it."

Duo looked at his watch noticing it was nearly one o clock, and stood up, "I have to get ready, Yamino doesn't like tardiness."

Duo left the room, leaving behind four mind, churning the new information.

* * *

Yamino sat in a darkened room, dark red walls glimmering with the soft lights from the many candles. Her legs were crossed, eyes closed as her breathing indicated she was meditating. The light danced against her bronze skin, giving her a new beauty within the darkness. 

A knock signaled someone on the other side of the door, cause her to growl inwardly, "What? This better be good."

She could hear the door open and close softly, feeling a new presense behind her, as she continued to meditate.

"Master, you wanted to be informed when it was two-thirty. I apologise for interrupting your mediation," the maid replied.

"It's alright. Go, and thank you for informing me."

The presense left and Yamino's body relaxed, her mind slowly coming out of the trance the ensense filled air put her in. She stood up slowly, her long black robes hugging her curves softly as she walked out of the room. She arrived at the park, finding a spot underneath a tree which shadowed a small bank which hung over the lake slightly. Her bare foot set in the water, her body relaxing again, as her eyes watched the many children run and play.

"It's amazing how naive they can be, yet they hold more knowledge of the world then most would think," she said aloud, to her unseen company.

Heero stepped out of the shadows, glaring at the back of her head.

"The shadows cannot hide you from me, Mr. Yuy. I see you came, when I only asked for Duo," she stated.

"So what if I did? I don't listen to Duo, what makes you think I'd listen to you?" Heero demanded.

Yamino didn't answer, her eyes zoned in on the shimmering lights reflected off the water, "One thing I love about this planet is the serenity which can be found only within nature. The elements endure us so much, yet if we take the time to relax and stop analyzing everything, we may be able to solve mysteries that exist within our own minds."

Heero fell silent, unable to answer her.

"She sure has a way with words."

Heero jerked around to see Duo standing beside him, gazing at his old friend in sympathy. Duo glanced over at Heero, and smiled at him, "Don't worry, she doesn't bite," he pause softly. "hard."

Heero snorted as Duo walked over and took a seat beside the lonely girl, whose eyes never strayed from the lake, "It's been a while since we hung out. It's really nice to see you again Yamino."

"It's good to see you too Duo. You always seemed to lighten up a room filled with tense people. You're half the reason I didn't want to leave Preventers," she replied softly, never turning her gaze away from the beautiful sight in front of her.

"Only half? I should feel offended right?" he joked, nudging her softly with his elbow, Heero watching the exchange quietly.

"No, you shouldn't, because the other half would be your Gundam, Deathscythe Hell. That piece of work is my pride and joy, so you better have taken care of it," Yamino replied, nudging him back.

"So, what would you say if I asked for an upgrade?" Duo joked.

"I'd say, I'd would depend on how much you are willing to dish out," she answered.

Duo grinned, "I think we can manage the money, you think you can manage upgrading five full-fledged Gundams?"

Yamino's gaze finally turned and landed on him, "I hope that wasn't a challenge, because you know I like challenges and never turn down one."

"Maybe it was."

Duo's grin dropped when he thought of the other pilots. He glanced up at Heero, who was glaring at him darkly, before he looked over at Yamino.

"Hey, I know it's not fully in your method of work, but do you think you could help us. As a friend, helping a friend. My friends and I need it, cause we need to put this assassin out of business," Duo pleaded.

Yamino looked up at the cloudless, light blue sky and sighed, "I'll help you under the usual circumstances."

"Which are?" Heero questioned.

"Free place to stay, a minimum of three grand every month, and my privacy," she replied coldly.

"Three grand?" Heero repeated, looking over at Duo.

"I'm giving you a discount, cause you guys are friend of Duo's. Besides, the three grand helps pay off the damage on my account that I'll end up using to upgrade your Gundams. If you wish, I will present you blue prints before any actions take place on your Gundams, and you have reign over any modifications you may want made on your Gundam. After the work is done, the blue prints will be destroyed immediately, and the only people working on your Gundams are those who I see fit in doing so, which would be my own mechanics. Not a single one has strayed away into enemy territory and given them information on our work," Yamino replied.

Heero was taken back slightly at the response, but hid it well as he usually does, his eyes glaring at girl, "Fine, but if I find out any information's been leaked to anyone other than us, I'll hold you responsible."

Yamino nodded, and stood up, holding her hand out in a handshake gesture, "Seal the deal."

Heero relunctantly shook her hand, causing Duo to smile, "I told you she had a way with words."

Heero watched, in hidden amusement, as the American Gundam pilot was slapped in the back of the head by his childhood friend. He turned around, ready to leave, "I'll inform the others."

He left the two friends alone, who looked at each other before their sights landed on seperate places, Duo's landed on a playground filled with children and Yamino's turned back to the lake.

"He's alright for a Preventer," she started. "So, you think I'd be able to figure out who this assassin is?"

Duo nodded, "Yeah. I don't know why, but you are usually good with finding the slick people."

"I'll try to find the person as soon as possible, and I'll contact my mechanics and some others after I check out the Gundams," she replied.

"Where are you staying?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "A mansion I bought."

He looked over at her, her face gained a stronger structure since he last had seen her and her eyes had seemed to darken. He remembered the silver ring around her eyes, which always caught people off guard. He remembered when he was younger, he had a dream where he had done something to tick her off, and she snapped. In his dream, the silver ring had expanded and seemed to turn her eye color silver. When the silver disappeared, her eyes were pure black, except the small tint of red which could be seen as she glared at him. He remembered his dream like it was yesterday, because that made him fear her for some portion of their friendship. She became suspicious and asked why he was so jumpy around her, and he finally broke and told her about it. That was the first time she had hugged him, and the memory of that hug came back when Sister Helen hugged him after his fight in the Maxwell Chruch.

He learned never to doubt her, and found that her eyes were one of her best assests, next to her strong loyalty to those she cares for. He smiled as he felt her body become tense as if feeling is long-held gaze upon her.

"You've certainly grown into a beautiful woman. How have you been?" he said, breaking the ice, causing her to look over and smile softly.

They started a conversation that lasted for hours, of them just remensing the past and asking new questions on their current lives. The sun began to set and Duo stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Looks like I need to head out," he said turning to leave, but paused. "Oh and Yamino can you give the guys a chance? I know it's against your policy, but they are great people once you get to know them. Quatre's constantly nice, you'll have to get use to Wufei's sexist comments, Trowa hardly talks, and Heero is usually on the computer. They're not all that bad."

Silence greeted him as a response, causing him to nod in general, "I'll see you around, maybe you could stop by the mansion tomorrow and we'll take you to the Gundam Hanger."

Silence still greeted him, causing him to turn around. Yamino was gone, causing him to look around frantically, but he knew it was in vain. She comes and goes when she pleases. He shook his head and walked away, headed toward a mansion filled with curious teens.

* * *

Yamino entered a house, her eyes clouded with thought as she headed toward the kitchen for a soda. It was unlike her to drink something unhealthy, but she'll end up working it off anways. Yamino walked right to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a soda she paused. Standing up, she slammed the door shut and opened the can of soda, the hiss already making her sick to her stomach. 

"You're a little late Katrina," she said, turning to the figure sitting on the countertop.

The girl had dark, chocolate brown hair pulled into buns on top of her head, amber-brown eyes sparkling with delight. She grinned at Yamino, "Yeah, but the others are obviously late too."

Yamino nodded, sipping the soda softly at first before drinking a small bit of it.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Yamino asked, leaning against the counter across from the new arrival.

"I've been better. It's been crazy, cause I've been getting many job offering, and then with the Alliance wanting to give dangerous technology to civilians..." Katrina paused softly. "What is this world coming to?"

"This world has advanced so much in the technology field, but take that away, they're still barbarians. They say they're civilized, I've seen monkeys act less barbaric," Yamino replied.

"Speaking of barbaric, have you heard from Lexiana? The last I heard of her, she was in some wilderness with nothing but a laptop, which was used in emergency cases," Katrina questioned jokingly.

Yamino smirked, "Lexiana's six months is almost up. She'll join us at the end of July."

Katrina hopped off the counter, "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to grab a nice bubble bath, take a spare room and go to bed...I'm completely jet legged."

The brunette walked off, causing Yamino to shake her head in mockery of her friend. She finished her soda and walked out of the kitchen, heading to her bedroom, before going to bed.

_He still remembers..._

She drifted off into a deep sleep, her nightmare instantly greeting her.

* * *

CrazyRae: Well...I hope you enjoyed it...R+R and tell me what you think...I may put a little romance in it...but it depends on the mood. Well...positive critism is welcomed...no flames. Peace people. 


End file.
